The Corpse Which Smelled Right
The Corpse Which Smelled Right is the fourteenth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the third one in the Commercial Area district. Characters Introduced *Chandler Beemie (Cleaner) *Doodley (Masked thief) *Lilette Noah (Shop owner) *Gary Perkins (Unknown graffitter) Case Background The victim was Herman Yoth. He was found his skull smashed in the perfume shop of a shopping mall called Newville I, where he owned a candy shop. The team happened to be there before 6:00 a.m. as the Chief told them to go there because a thief had tried to break in. The killer was an employee of the perfume shop called Valerie Bade. When all the shops were closing, Herman was trying to seduce Valerie. She didn't want to be with him, so she was trying to protect herself. Herman was still pretending her to kiss him, but Valerie hit him in the head with a cash register. As a result, he died. As she wasn't expecting that to happen, she carried him to her shop and left him there. She got back home and then the team discovered the body. Valerie said that Herman didn't love her and only stalked her. She had carried the cash register to hit him in case he needed to defend herself, but her intentions never were to kill him. At the trial, Judge Gonzalez said that she'd acted in self-defense, but there was no need to hit him in the head with such an object. She also carried the corpse with her and hid the murder weapon. For her crimes, she was sentenced to 10 years and 6 months in jail with parole in 5 years. Victim *'Herman Yoth' (He was hit in the head and bled out till he died) Murder Weapon *'Cash register' Killer *'Valerie Bade' Suspects David Hickets (Mall guard) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears Eau Citron Suspect's appearance: - Cecil Ister (Butcher) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses bleach Suspect's appearance: - Chandler Beemie (Mall cleaner) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears Eau Citron - The suspect uses bleach Suspect's appearance: - Valerie Bade (Perfume shop worker) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears Eau Citron - The suspect uses bleach Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a purple neckerchief Lilette Noah (Shop owner) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses bleach Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a purple neckerchief Killer's profile *The killer wears Eau Citron *The killer has black hair *The killer uses bleach *The killer weighs 180 lbs *The killer wears a purple neckerchief Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: The mall thief *Investigate Perfume Shop (Clues: Victim's body, Timetable sheet) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Ask David Hickets about the shops *Talk to the butcher about the murder *Investigate Mall corridor (Clues: Bucket) *Examine Bucket (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Chandler Beemie's fingerprints) *Investigate Perfume Shop (Clues: Bottle of perfume) *Examine Bottle of perfume (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (3:00:00) *Contact Valerie Bade *See if Chandler works in the mall *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: Toxic cleaning *Investigate Shop counter (Clues: Trapdoor) *Examine Trapdoor (Result: Password) *Analyze Cash register (6:00:00) *Examine Cash register (Result: Molecules) *Examine Molecules (Result: Sodium hypochlorite molecules) *Investigate Cleaning storage (Clues: Bottle of bleach) *Examine Bottle of bleach (Result: Bleach sample) *Analyze Bleach sample (3:00:00) *Ask Chandler to stop cleaning *Interrogate Valerie Bade about the murder weapon *The security guard needs to talk to you *Question Lilette about the shop *Confront Cecil about what he said of the victim *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: Final records *Interrogate Lilette Noah *Investigate Bar tables (Clues: Surveillance camera) *Examine Broken surveillance camera (Result: Surveillance camera) *Analyze Surveillance camera (6:00:00) *Have a chat with Valerie *Try your luck with Cecil *Investigate Cleaning trolley (Clues: Smartphone) *Examine Smartphone (Result: Password) *Analyze Smartphone (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation: Thief strikes back? *Ask Lilette what she had stolen *Investigate Shop counter (Clues: Trash bag) *Examine Trash bag (Result: Glass shards) *Examine Glass shards (Result: Bottle of perfume) *Examine Bottle of perfume (Result: Liquid sample) *Analyze Liquid sample (3:00:00) *Ask Lilette about the Eau Fleur bottle (Reward: 10,000 coins) *See what info about Doodley David Hickets has *Investigate Mall corridor (Clues: Faded grafitti) *Examine Faded grafitti (Result: Grafitti) *Examine Handwriting (Result: Gary Perkins's handwriting) *Inform David Hickets about the grafitti (Reward: Burger) *Chandler Beemie requested your help *Investigate Cleaning trolley (Clues: Plastic bag) *Examine Plastic bag (Result: Bottle of cleaner) *Examine Barcode (Result: Barcode deciphered) *Analyze Barcode (3:00:00) *Give the cleaner to Chandler (Reward: Ecologist T-shirt, Activist green cap male/Flower T-shirt, Activist pink cap female) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Location in the map Use Google Earth: 31°21'52.27"S 64°12'59.65"O Click on the image to see it fullscreen Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville